1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachment tool, and more particularly to a detachment tool for a pipe clamping strap.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pipe clamping strap 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 has a first end formed with a first ear plate 102 and a second end formed with a through hole 101 for passage of the first ear plate 102. The through hole 101 has a side formed with a second ear plate 103. In practice, the pipe clamping strap 1 is clamped on a pipe (not shown) so as to closely cover the pipe. In detachment, the first ear plate 102 and the second ear plate 103 are pressed by a user's two fingers to approach each other to expand the pipe clamping strap 1, thereby releasing and detaching the pipe from the pipe clamping strap 1. However, the user's fingers are easily hurt by the first ear plate 102 and the second ear plate 103 during the detachment process of the pipe clamping strap 1, thereby causing danger to the user.